


A thousand years

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee
Summary: I have died everyday waiting for youDarling, don't be afraidI have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more





	A thousand years

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Thousand Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828328) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



Chris试着让自己镇定下来，帽檐下面，他眉头紧锁，礼服的领口把他的喉咙绷得一阵阵发紧，白手套底下，他的手心不断地冒着汗，随着面前的风越来越大，他的心脏也开始狂跳不止。眼前的直升机正在缓缓地下降，机舱里面只带了一个乘客。  
Piers  
自从亚洲支部找到Piers之后，他的消息就被总部严密封锁了起来，连Chris都没有获得探视的权限。没有人知道他这一年到底被总部藏到了什么地方，也没有人知道他到底还会不会再次出现。因此，当Chris接到了Piers归队通知的时候，他甚至不知道这是不是又一个自己的梦境。  
Piers只身走出了机舱，他穿着和Chris相同的军礼服，他稍微整理了一下衣着，才迈步走到Chris面前。  
“Piers Nivans报道归队，Sir！”Piers将右手举到齐眉的高度，保持着那个动作注视着Chris的双眼。  
Piers看起来和他记忆里的别无二致，脸上甚至连一点手术的痕迹也看不出来，那双榛子色的眸子一如既往地带着这位士兵特有的冷静和坚定。Chris也举起了右手，向归队的狙击手回了一个礼，他不知道自己现在到底是什么样的表情，只感到牙关紧咬，呼吸困难。他们在空旷地停机坪上保持着敬礼的姿势对视了良久，直到Chris先放下了手臂：“欢迎归队，士兵！”他知道敬礼已经是军人之间表达得极限了，虽然现在他浑身的神经都叫嚣着想要把Piers搂紧在怀里，作为长官，他能做的也只是用无限的敬意将这个时刻铭刻与心。  
Chris一言不发地带领着Piers回到了他的旧寝室，那段路并不算很长，却充满着一种庄严的仪式感，让他感到无论说什么话题都会将这一时刻破坏殆尽。在Piers的床上，整齐地摆着几套崭新的制服，旁边还有一个白色的纸箱，里面放着的都是他的私人物品。  
“我……呃……”Chris清了清嗓子，“这是我之前收拾的，你的东西都在这里了。”  
Piers好奇地从盒子里拿出了一条深绿色的围巾，那条围巾的标签还没有剪掉，显然是新买的。  
“哦，那个……”Chris指了指对方手里的围巾，“我自作主张给你买了一条，就当做欢迎归队的礼物吧。”  
“谢谢你， captain，”Piers的手指摩挲着布料上起伏的纹理，“和我以前那条一模一样呢。”  
又是一阵难耐的沉默，好几次，他们都张了张口，却始终没有说话。  
“我先让你一个人待一会儿吧，”Chris终于站了起来，再继续呆下去他也许会说一些不该说的话，“今晚在Brady's大家给你准备了一个欢迎派对，到时候我来接你吧。”  
“嗯，”Piers点了点头，“到时见，captain。”  
“Piers，”Chris的手放到了他的肩膀上，“你会比以前更加优秀的，”他的拇指稍稍用力按了一下狙击手的肩膀，给予他肯定。  
等Chris离开了之后，Piers的手伸到了刚刚他的拇指停留的地方，想让那个触感逗留得久一些。  
****  
现在的Alpha小队尽是Piers不认识的新面孔，短暂的介绍之后，他得知了有几个队员也曾经是绿贝雷，他的新队友还有的是从海豹陆战队招收的。几杯酒下肚之后，大家的话匣子终于打开了，对于这个起死回生的狙击手，他们有着一大堆的问题想问。  
“你是怎么逃出来的？我们听说海底的设施都被炸毁了？”  
“过去一年你都在哪里？总部在你身上做了些什么实验？”  
“你体内的C病毒还有残留吗？我听说亚洲支部发现你的时候你全身都变异了，他们怎么没有当场……”  
“Blake！”一直不说话的Chris忽然打断了这个问题，他严厉地看了一眼Blake Kelly，“这个问题太过分了。”  
“没事的，captain，”Piers举了下手，他环视了一下围坐在身边的新队友们，“我要和你们并肩作战，在战场上不互相信任的话也许会让我们丢掉性命，所以我觉得还是现在把实话告诉大家比较好。的确，亚洲支部的人发现我的时候我全身都变异了，那个时候我并没有知觉，C病毒制造出了一个茧把我包了起来，大概是那个让我在爆炸中生还了。在我失去知觉的期间，总部把我运到了一个封闭的秘密设施里面进行了各种实验，希望能够制造出抑制病毒的抗体。老实说，我能醒过来完全出乎他们的意料，他们原本打算就把我留在设施里面继续实验的……”Piers看到Chris的拳头紧握，他脸色阴郁，显然对总部的行径十分厌恶，“不过抗体好像终于生效了，醒来之后，我体内的病毒就进入了休眠状态，身体也恢复成了人类的姿态……接着总部又给我做了一系列的实验，确定了病毒不会再次复发之后，我开始了日常训练，几周前总部通过了我的体能和心理测试，批准了我归队的申请。”  
“那你有没有产生超能力？”Ronnie Cohen半开玩笑地问了一句，让本来严肃的气氛一下子放松了下来。  
“很可惜没有，”Piers笑了一笑，“虽然我也希望自己能得到一些超能力，谁被超级病毒感染了之后不会这么想呢？”  
“我去要点吃的，”Chris说着，离开了座位，“你们别把Piers问的太累。”  
“遵命，长官，”Blake带头回答道，等Chris走远了，他才凑到Piers跟前，“听着，哥们，队长信任你，所以我们也无条件的信任你，但是基地里有些人并不欢迎你回来，”他四下望了望，压低了声音，“总之不要听别人乱说，我们都是站在你这边的。”  
Piers似懂非懂地点了点头，Blake话里的弦外之音他大概也听得明白，毕竟自己曾经变异过。  
****  
Piers并没有花太久的时间来重新适应BSAA的日常生活，一年间，基地几乎没有太大的变动，连作息时间也和一年前相同。Chris给他配给了一把新的反器材狙击枪，这一代比他原来的那一把火力更强大，让Piers有些爱不释手，也让他在射击场里花了不少的时间练习。  
“你的枪法一点都没有生疏啊，”那天Chris和他一齐在射击场里练习了一阵子，他看了看Piers的成绩，满意地说着，“顺便说一句，这一年里还是没有人打破你的射击记录。”  
“这么说我那个从不射失的称号还在啊，”Piers得意地微笑了一下。  
“我刚刚接到了总部的任务，明天出发，你准备好实战了吗？”  
听到了任务的通知，Piers的眼睛都亮起来了，“我非常期待再次和你一起执行任务，captain！”  
“我也一样，Piers，”Chris的手又一次在他肩膀上停留了一下，自然地滑落了下来，“呃，去吃个晚饭吧？”  
“好的，captain，”他稍微低下了头，手背不经意地碰到了Chris垂下来的手臂。  
****  
“Boys，”Chris站在机舱里，“这次任务的目的很明确，消灭敌人并且炸毁这个实验室，”他用通信器在地板上显示出了当地的地图，实验室的位置用显眼的红色被标志了出来，“我们会在红心5地区降落，按照这个路线前进，而撤退点在黑桃2区。再次检查一遍你们的装备，准备降落。”  
“Sir, yes sir!”士兵们整齐地回答着，每个人都再次检查了一遍他们的装备。  
“Piers，你怎么样？”Chris走到他身边，狙击手看起来十分冷静，让他稍微放心了一些。  
“一切就绪，随时可以出击，captain，”Piers站了起来，冲Chris点了点头。  
士兵们接连沿着直升机的绳索降落到地面，Chris带领着他们慢慢向着目标推进。随着小队逐渐逼近，他们面对的火力也增加起来，Alpha小队相互掩护着在废弃的建筑物群里穿梭前行。  
“Captain，目标就在前方，请指示，”Piers探出头朝着实验室的方向看了一眼，“房顶上有几个狙击手，我可以到楼上先把他们歼灭，给你们清理道路。”  
Chris知道那是个可行的计划，他看着Piers，刚想让他上去的时候，眼前忽然闪过了一年前的场景。  
Piers，站在海底研究所，看着他的逃生舱慢慢向海面上浮。  
Chris的每一场噩梦都是那场景的无数种衍生，眼睁睁地看着Piers消逝在黑暗中。  
“Captain？Captain，请下命令！”Piers的话将他拉回了现实中，Chris稍微闭上眼睛摇了摇头，像是要把那个场景从脑海中推出去，“Captain，你没事吧？Chris？”  
“哈？Yeah，”Chris心不在焉地回答着，他稍微沉默了一阵，“Blake，Ronnie，你们两个到楼上去抹杀对面的狙击手。”  
两个士兵稍微犹豫了一下，他们看了一眼Piers，又看了看Chris，队长朝他们打了个手势，示意他们赶紧行动，“Yes, sir!”Blake回答着，拍了一下Ronnie就带头跑了上去。  
“Captain，”Piers疑惑地看着Chris，“我一个人就可以搞定他们的。”  
“我知道，Blake和Ronnie也可以，”Chris走到一个没有了门板的门洞前方，用背对着Piers。  
“当然，”Piers低声回答着，没有再追问下去。  
那次的任务算是顺利地完成了，Blake在房顶上的时候稍微受了点轻伤，但是并没有什么大碍。Piers心想也许队长是给他一些适应的时间，并没有将那个小事放在心上。然而在随后几个任务里，情况并没有变化，不知出于什么原因，Chris并不像以前那么重用他了，哪怕他不停地说着Piers有多么的优秀，在实战的时候Piers总被安排在一些无足轻重的岗位上，这让他难免心生疑虑，也许队长不再像以前那么信任他了。他想起第一天归队的时候Blake说过基地里有人觉得他是个变异人，他们随时都准备着等Piers爆发的时候往他的脑袋里送上一颗子弹。一想到Chris没准也是抱着那种想法的人之一，Piers就感到五脏六腑一阵翻腾，像是触碰到自己内心最深处的阴暗一般令人战栗。  
****  
Piers已经不记得这是第几次任务了，他们放置的定时炸弹并没有按时引爆，需要有个人进去手动打开开关。  
“Captain！你不能一个人冲进去，”Piers边扫射着躲在掩体后面的敌人边冲Chris大喊着，“让我给掩护你！”  
“Out of the question！”Chris在机枪的扫射声中大吼着，“我一个人进去，你先去撤退点，其他人已经到那里了！That's an order!”Chris说着，顶着枪林弹雨冲进了那个摇摇欲坠的建筑里。  
“Captain！”这次，Piers并没有理会队长的命令，擅自跟着他冲了进去，在Chris设置定时器的时候将围追上来的敌人全力抵挡在门外。  
“倒计时30秒，快点撤退，别浪费时间了！”Chris大吼着，将一个僵尸举过头顶，扔向了围攻着Piers的敌人，为他打开了一个退路，“Run！”  
Piers并没有恋战，跨过在地上挣扎的敌人，朝着门口的亮光处跑了过去，他听到Chris沉重的脚步声紧跟在自己身后。随着定时器哔哔哔地声响，他们本能地向前扑倒在地面上，炸弹的轰鸣让Piers的耳朵一阵嗡嗡作响，不知道什么东西烧焦的味道伴着热浪充满了鼻腔，不久，细碎的沙石也噼噼啪啪地打落在他们身上。  
“Piers！你没事吧！”Chris猛地将趴在地上的Piers翻了过来，上下检查着。  
“咳……”Piers被沙尘呛得咳嗽了几声，他伸手让Chris把他拉了起来，“我没事的，captain。”  
****  
回到基地之后，疲倦的队员纷纷回到各自的房间，而Chris因为要写报告先回到了办公室。Piers脱掉了身上脏兮兮的装备，简单地洗漱之后，便直奔Chris的办公室，他此刻怒火中烧，决心要问个究竟。  
“Captain！”他猛地推开了Chris的房门，让伏案写字的Chris一下子抬起头来。  
“怎么了，Piers，”他看着怒气冲冲的狙击手，语气依然平静无比。  
“What the hell was that！”Piers此刻已将礼节抛到了九霄云外，“你为什么不让我掩护你！里面那么多敌人，你一个人进去有可能会送命的！”  
“里面的情况是怎么样我心里有数，我一个人可以完成的事情不需要多余的人手，”Chris深呼吸了一下，他知道自己说的并不全是实话，如果Piers没有跟着他进去，他很可能会被伏击，“而你，违背了长官的直接命令，”Chris深邃的眼中渐渐浮现出了一些危险的气息，他站了起来，走到Piers身边，“know your place, soldier.”  
“Chris，你不再信任我了，是吗？”尽管队长压迫性的语气让他犹豫了一下，Piers还是决定追问到底。  
“谁说的，你是Alpha的一员，我当然信任你，”听到这个问题，Chris有些错愕，他从未想过自己的决定会被理解成这样。  
“那你为什么不让我掩护你？还有前几次，明明我能胜任事情你为什么让别人去？这难道不是不信任我么？”Piers的声音因为愤怒而微微的颤抖着，那种五脏六腑翻腾的感觉又一次出现了，“是不是因为你也觉得我是个变种人？是不是你也等着我哪天变异了之后好打爆我的头？”  
“够了！”Chris一拳锤到了桌面上，Piers最后的话一下子也让他发起火来，“你他妈的在胡说什么！”  
“THEN TELL ME WHY！”Piers争锋相对地和他面对面站着，并没有退让的打算。  
“You want to know why, FINE, I'll tell you why!”Chris提起了Piers的衣领，用蛮力将狙击手推到了墙上，他目光如炬，眼中燃烧着狂暴的火焰。  
Piers下意识地捏紧了拳头，Chris并不是个性格平和的家伙，现在的情况更加让他有些后悔刚才的质问，Piers咬紧了牙关，已经做好了挨拳头的心理准备。出乎他意料的是，想象中的拳头并没有落到他身上，取而代之的，是对方贴在自己嘴上的双唇。Piers睁大了双眼，显然队长的举动让他措手不及，待到那两片粗糙的嘴唇离开他嘴边的时候，Piers才反应过来Chris刚才吻了他。  
“I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”Chris没有给他回神的机会，就趁着这怒火把憋在心里的话统统吼了出来，“我不想再看到你为我送命了！我不想看到你为任何人送死！我就是不想看到你死！就这么简单！”  
Piers像是吓呆了一般站在那里睁睁地看着Chris，这一瞬间发生的事情让他变得瞠目结舌。而Chris也像是意识到了自己的失态，他松开了抓着Piers衣领的手，忽然低下头沮丧地叹了口气，“对不起，你说的没错，之前是我的判断失误，”他的声音变得缓和了，听起来像是一只受伤的小动物，“以后不会这样了，我保证你会在队里充分发挥自己的实力……至于刚才我说的话……你就忘了吧，时候不早了，回去好好休息吧。”  
“Chris，”Piers并没有离开，他小心翼翼地拉住了Chris的手，这个动作让Chris慢慢抬起了头，Piers勉强微笑了一下，他喉咙发干，眼睛却有些湿润，“我在海底的时候……爆炸之后我觉得自己死定了，那时候我一大半身子都变异了，而另一半也被炸得七零八落的……我甚至看到了临死的时候人们常说的那道白光，那时候我后悔极了——并不是后悔我没有和你一起离开，而是后悔我没有在之前把我想说的话告诉你——当时我真希望自己能有再见你一面的机会，哪怕只是说最后一句话也好，也许就是这个念头吧，我在濒死的时候C病毒才一下子又活跃了起来，用一层壳把我身上剩下的东西包裹了起来，让我得以在海底存活。”  
“Piers……”Chris还未开口，就被Piers放在嘴边的手指制止了。  
“我昏迷的时候一直都像是在做梦，那些并不是什么好梦，我在梦里总是在不断地溺水，在梦里死去之后就会被惊醒，醒来才发现自己依然是在做梦。我在这样的梦境里不知道死去又活过来了多少次，每次我都是一个人，浑身又冷又湿，害怕得不得了。直到有一次，在我快要死去的时候有个人把我从水里拉了出来，彻底结束了我那场噩梦……那个人就是你，Chris。那之后我就从昏迷中苏醒过来了，感觉好像自己沉睡了一个世纪一样疲倦。Chris，我……”  
“Say no more，”Chris捧起了他的脸，用一个长吻封住了他的嘴，这次，Piers也用同样的温柔和热情回应着他的吻。他们的唇瓣摩擦着对方，二人的呼吸都紧张得在颤抖，空气里充斥着一种触手可及的渴求，无法言说的感情沉淀于此，终于被彼此搅动起新的波澜。嘴唇依依不舍地分开后，他们的额头仍然抵在一起，二人都闭着眼，静静地品味着此刻的宁静。  
“We're fools，”良久之后，Chris轻轻地说，他的双臂环绕在Piers腰间，将狙击手抱得更近。  
“We are indeed，”Piers轻声低笑着，“and now we can be fools together.”

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


End file.
